


House of Oblivion

by AhkmenrahForever



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Fabina, One Shot, Peddie, Season 2, Sibuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhkmenrahForever/pseuds/AhkmenrahForever
Summary: Nina has accidentally cursed her friends. Patricia can barely communicate with her boyfriend, Amber is aging at a rapid pace while Alfie is suffering from Benjamin Button syndrome, and the boy she's had a crush on since day one is struggling to remember anything important. How has it strained their relationship, and can Fabian keep his promise to Nina?
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Kudos: 15





	House of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Did my best to stick as close to canon as possible, but please forgive me if I have made slight errors in dialogue or sequence of events.

Nina watches as Fabian sits in the dining room, desperately trying to do homework, despite that he keeps forgetting what exactly he's supposed to be doing. She anxiously rubs her locket in her left coat pocket, sighing with guilt. How could she have let this happen? Why did she have to be so rude to Senkhara? She should have just obeyed the evil spirit, and she should never have gotten her friends involved. 

"Fabian?" She calls out, startling the poor boy out of his attempted study session.

He gives her a small smile, but Nina can see the frustration in his eyes. "Oh, hey," he replies.

She gives him a weak smile and walks over to sit next to him. "What are you doing? Research?"

"Uh..." he turns back to his book, then looks back at Nina. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and sighs. "I can't remember," he says, banging his fist on the table. "I'm sorry."

Nina looks down, feeling even worse. She puts her hand on his shoulder and looks deep into his brown eyes. "It's ok," she says, and he stares back at her and nods. She sighs and turns away from him. "This is all my fault. I never should have gotten you involved."

Fabian stands now, his turn to be the comforter. "Nina, I never would have let you do this alone. You know that." Nina nods, but doesn't look at him. "We're in this together, right? Sibuna?" He places his hand on his eye, with a legitimate smile on his face now.

Nina looks back at him and can't help but smile back. "Sibuna," she replies, copying Fabian. How is it that even when he struggled to remember anything, he still knew exactly what to say?

He turns back to the book and confusion washes over him. "What's this doing here?" He asks, and Nina's frown returns.

"Nevermind, let's just go find the others and see if we can figure out anything about the Song of Hathor."

"Sounds like a plan," Fabian says, gathering his homework and following Nina upstairs.

Suddenly, Amber appears at the top of the stairs, a mirror in her hand. She's still wearing her over-the-top hat and glasses in a poor attempt to hide her wrinkles and thin, white hair. "There you two are!" She exclaims, grabbing Nina's wrist and pulling the two of them into the room Nina and Amber share.

"What's wrong?" Nina asks, worried about Amber's sudden urgency. Little Alfie sits in the corner, playing with a toy car that Patricia had found for him. "Where's Patricia?"

"Well, other than the fact that I now think plaid is a good look for me, nothing has really changed... for now," Amber says, and Nina takes a small sigh of relief. "But I was tired of sitting in here by myself and wanted to know if either of you were any closer to solving this whole horn thing. Oh, and I believe Patricia is with Eddie at the moment."

Nina shakes her head. "Nothing. Fabian can barely concentrate with-"

"I'm not helpless, you know," Fabian cuts in. "I may be a bit forgetful right now but I can still help figure this out... whatever it is we're trying to do."

The girls both turn to look at the poor boy, whose sad eyes sparkle, despite how hopeless he feels. "A bit? Fabian, no offense, but you probably won't even remember your name by the end of this week if this keeps up," Amber tells him, obliviously.

"Amber!" Nina whispers harshly. 

Fabian's face tenses up. "Well thanks for having so much faith in me, Amber," he replies, genuinely hurt. "I highly doubt it'll get that bad, but if you don't want me to be a part of this, I'll just go." He turns to storm out, then stops. "Why am I in here again?"

Nina just sighs. "Nevermind. I'll just go on my own. Amber, make sure Alfie stays in here, and Fabian," she places a hand on his shoulder, "please stay out of trouble."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks, staring Nina right in her worried eyes. "Now where are you going?"

"To the library. I'll be back, I promise," she reassures, before turning around and walking out, tears threatening to stream down her face.

( • • • )

"Nina? Are you alright dear?"

It was Trudy. Nina had broken down at the library while trying to find the Song of Hathor, and was currently crying onto a centuries' old book, without caring that the paper was now nearly ruined with eyeliner.

Nina looks up at Trudy and wipes her eyes. "I... yes... well... sort of, I mean... well..."

"It's alright, dear." She sits down next to the crying teenager and rubs her back, trying to calm her down. "Is there anything you need to let off your chest? About a boy perhaps?"

It was no secret that Nina fancied Fabian, even after everything that happened between them. Yes, he had kissed Joy. That was an accident. Yes, sometimes he spent a bit too much time with her, but that was mostly on Joy. And besides, Nina was the jealous one. Still, she couldn't help but want to hold him, to feel his warm embrace, to kiss him once again. 

"Trudy do you... do you ever feel worried that you're going to be forgotten?" Nina asks, surprising even herself for deciding to open up a bit to Trudy. Though, Trudy had been like a mother to her for an entire term, and Nina knew that she could be trusted.

"Is this about Fabian?" She asks immediately, not wanting to pry but simply feeling sorry for the poor girl.

Nina hesitates, then nods.

Trudy, slightly confused, pulls Nina in for a hug. "Oh lovely, I can't imagine that boy ever forgetting you," she reassures.

"Really?"

"That boy is crazy about you, dear. Even I can see that." Trudy smiles, and Nina softens a bit.

"I... thank you, Trudy. I guess you're right." Nina smiles back at the bookkeeper in thanks, and turns back to her books, which have been stained with Nina's tears. "I'm so sorry for this," she starts. "I can fix them, I swear."

"No no, that's alright. I'm sure Jasper won't notice. After all, they're hundreds of years old, right?" Trudy chuckles and stands up to leave Nina to her own devices.

She smiles to herself, and more determined than before, she flips through the book in front of her, enthusiastically searching for some way to help her best friend.

( • • • )

Fabian sits in class, unable to focus on anything the teacher was telling him. He keeps flipping back through his notes, not even remembering that he was the one that wrote them. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Rutter?" Mr. Sweet asks him, and Fabian looks up. Everyone else has already left. He doesn't even remember the bell ringing.

"Uh... yeah. Just stressed is all." He gives the man a quick smile and quickly grabs his things before running out the door.

He bumps into Amber on the way out, who's looking almost panicked. "Have you seen Nina?" She asks.

Fabian glares at her. "I doubt I'd remember if I had or not."

Amber sighs. "Sorry, I just really need to know if she's found anything out."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"Well, I did just tell threaten to tell a girl's mother on her for acting like a spoiled brat. I just want to be young and beautiful again," Amber sighs.

Fabian nods sadly, and Amber grabs his shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?" She asks.

He nods. "I... think my memory is getting worse," he admits, reluctantly. 

Amber sighs. "Let's get back to the house. I feel bad leaving Nina alone with Little Alfie anyway."

( • • • )

Fabian can't help but worry for Nina. Amber's plan to ask Senkhara for help was good, sure, but he worries it could be dangerous as well. After all, she is an evil Egyptian spirit that has been trying to kill them for the past month. 

And she was the one that took his memory away.

It had been getting worse. He was making himself English muffins that morning and completely forgot to actually put them in the toaster, so he ended up eating bread with butter on it.

Even his memories with Nina were becoming hazy, and he had almost forgotten her name this morning...

No. That would never happen. He refused to believe that he could ever forget the beautiful Nina Martin, his best friend and... the girl he was in love with. 

Was he in love? It could only be. He thought about her all the time, his heart pounded every time she came close, and all he wanted was to be held in her arms while she danced with him. He would never choose Joy over her. Even though him and Joy had been friends for years, him and Nina had something special. They clicked immediately. It was almost like... Fabian forgets the word that he had been thinking of.

"Guys!" Nina runs into the theater suddenly, knocking Fabian out of his thoughts and onto the girl he has been thinking about for the last five minutes. "Senkhara came to my room. She was standing right there, and she played the Song of Hathor!"

The three others look at her in relief and joy. "So I was right! Do you remember the notes?" Amber asks.

Nina nods. "Yes, it's a simple melody. Just five notes, and Victor and Vera are out. I just checked."

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Fabian says, and the four of them jump out of their seats. The boy wants nothing more than to remember why he trusts Nina so much.

( • • • )

Failure. Again.

The ceiling is cracking more, and the curses are getting worse, bringing the Sibuna gang to an all-time low. "That ceiling is not going to stay up much longer," Fabian worries.

Nina sighs. "I don't get it. We played it right, didn't we? What are we missing here?"

Fabian sighs with her, then has an idea. "Wait, it's a five note melody, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come we're only playing four horns?"

Nina thinks for a moment. "I guess one of the notes WAS different. Maybe there's another instrument," she suggests. "We might be missing one! Ok, what other instruments did the ancient Egyptians use?"

Fabian grins. "I'll go down to the library and see what I can find out."

Nina smiles back. "Just write it down this time, you don't want to forget," she replies gently.

"Good idea," he chuckles.

Nina shrugs. "As long as you remember me, Fabian."

Fabian's heart skips a beat. "Hey. Some things I could never forget," he promises. The two of them look at each other for a bit longer than friends should, before Fabian turns around and leaves. He hopes that their conversation is one he won't forget.

( • • • )

No. No, no, no this wasn't happening. Surely he, Fabian Rutter, was not a thief. Surely he didn't steal the exhibit.

Then again, who would have? And he barely knew himself anymore. Everything had become so hazy. Is he someone who would steal a museum exhibit? Would he dare stoop so low? 

Surely not. Still, he couldn't be sure. As he runs back to Anubis House, thoughts run through his mind. When was it stolen? Where was he when it was stolen? If he had stolen it, where would he put it? Is it in his room somewhere? Surely Nina would know what to do.

He bursts through the door to Nina and Amber's room, exclaiming, "Something really bad has happened."

Amber looks him dead in the face. "Worse than this?" She asks, pointing to her once beautiful and youthful face, which was now infested with wrinkles and age spots. 

He thinks for a moment. Indeed, that was very bad. But this. This was worse.

"Yeah," he says. He takes a deep breath, trying to bury his panic a bit. "The oxbell from the library's been stolen. And I was caught standing right next to the display case."

"What?" Nina exclaims, standing up now. "No way they can pin this on you!"

"Yeah but I can't remember!" He cries, the worry creeping back. "How can I convince anyone that I didn't steal that bell when I don't even know myself and what I did?"

"If you stole it, then where is it?" Nina priest. Amber just stares at him, overwhelmed.

"...I don't know," he admits.

"Because you didn't take it!" Nina says, completely convinced that Fabian is not the one that stole the exhibit. With his memory getting worse, Nina worries that perhaps she knows Fabian better than he knows himself at this point. 

"...Well maybe I forgot where I put it."

She shakes her head. "You're no thief, Fabian."

Amber rolls her eyes. "Except that time when we stole stuff from Victor's office, the cellar, the attic-"

"Don't think about that right now!" Nina cuts off, slightly annoyed at Amber's oblivion.

Fabian just looks at her. "How do I prove I didn't do it?" He asks, finally just trusting what Nina says.

She looks down, stumped.

Amber speaks up again. "We find this bell and return it, right Nina?"

Even as confused as he is, Fabian can still understand when Nina is upset. "Are you ok?" He asks, now more genuinely worried for her than himself. 

"Is anyone else wondering that the bell might be the thing we need to finish the task?" She suggests. 

Amber raises an eyebrow. "Who'd take it? Victor?"

"Victor might not want us to finish the task," Fabian says, and they all understand what has happened. 

"Well, we'll see about that," Nina says, anger and determination on her face. "We're going to complete this task, and get you all back to normal. I promise."

Fabian gives Nina a small smile. "I know you will," he says. "You can do anything."

Amber groans. "Can you all save the romantic tension until after I can go out in public without wearing a million pounds of makeup?"

Nina and Fabian just look at each other and bite their lips. Was it that obvious? Maybe Fabian wasn't as good at hiding his feelings as he originally thought. 

( • • • )

Library. He needed to get to the library.

Vera stole the exhibit. Fabian couldn't believe he didn't see that before. Should he tell Nina? No. He needed to tell Trudy first. Someone needs to figure out a way to get him out of this situation, and if anyone could do it, it was Trudy.

"Trudy!" He exclaims, running into the library.

"Fabian, I don't think you should be in here until this case is cleared up," she says gently.

"I have cleared it up." He pulls the note out. "Look," he says.

She groans and snatches the note from his hand. She reads it aloud and looks at him suspiciously. "I don't think this will exactly stand up on court," she says, both annoyed and confused.

"That doesn't matter! Vera took the oxbell, that's what counts!" Fabian cries out.

Trudy sighs. "Well, I have one or two suspicions of my own..."

Fabian looks back at her, worry in his eyes. "You have to help me Trudy," he begs. "You're the only one who can!"

Trudy thinks for a long time, then she sighs. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise that everything will go the way you want it to."

"But you'll try?"

"Yes. I will try."

Fabian smiles at her before pulling her in for a hug, which she graciously accepts. "Oh thank you, Trudy. You are truly an angel."

She smiles at the compliment before pulling away from him. "You're welcome, lovely. Now run back to the house before someone realizes you're missing, yeah?"

Fabian nods, thanks her again, and walks out the door.

He's halfway to the house when he completely forgets where he's going. He has no idea where he is. Where did he come from? He looks around him, trying to have some recollection of what he was just doing. In his hand, he finds his note, and he reads it to himself.

"Vera? Who's Vera?" He asks the trees.

With no one around to ask, he decides to wander. "Hello?" He calls out, not having a single clue as to where he might be headed. "Hello?"

He follows the path for a bit, getting closer to his intended location, unbeknownst to him. He looks around, still unable to recognize anything he's passed. Why is he so confused? Where is he? Where was he going?

It's Patricia that finds him first. She runs up behind him and taps his shoulder, unable to call out for his name. "Patricia?" He asks, glad he's able to recognize something for once. "What are you doing here? Where am I?"

She grimaces and offers him her arm, which he takes. "Where are we going?"

She begins to walk a bit faster, seriously concerned that if they wait any longer to complete the task, Fabian is going to forget something seriously important, like breathing, and that is an issue she did not want to have.

"Patricia? Why aren't you saying anything?" Fabian asks, completely forgetting about the hex that has been put on himself and the rest of the Sibuna gang. They push past a few rogue students, and at this point, both of them are running back to the house. Patricia wants to get there before things get worse, and Fabian is just trying to keep pace with the girl pulling his arm.

They rush in right after Nina does, and she groans in annoyance. "Where have you two been?" Nina asks. Patricia gasps when she sees Amber, who directs her to the baby in the closet.

"Patricia, look at me," says Nina, close to a panic. "I know this looks like it's getting worse by the second, but we are gonna fix it." Patricia looks back at her with a face that says she's not so sure. "Now, tell me, where did you find Fabian? Was he outside, in school, or...?"

She waits as Patricia tries to write something down, then is immediately panicked when she lifts up gibberish. "It's your hex. It's getting worse," she sighs. "Ok, for now we'll just say he was outside."

Fabian looks back at Nina to contribute to the conversation. "Yes! Yes, um, I was outside. Um... I had something to tell someone important." Nina smiles, hoping some progress has been made. "I know there was a someone... and a something." 

At this, Nina frowns. Everyone was worse. Alfie was a baby, Amber looked like she had aged 50 years, Patricia couldn't even write something down, and Fabian barely remembered where he was. Great.

Amber too, begins to panic. "Can someone please tell me the plan?" She begins. "Because if Alfie can turn into a baby, what's going to happen to me?"

"Amber, please don't worry."

Nina tunes out as Amber reiterates the problem Nina already knew about. Yes, everything is bad. Yes, they're missing the oxbell. But surely, everything would be ok.

"So... what's going on here?" Fabian asks, making Nina feel even worse.

Nina tries to be the voice of reason, but Fabian cuts her off. "No, I mean what's going on in here?" There's a pause. "Who are you people?"

At this, Nina's heart breaks. Her best friend was gone. He didn't even remember her name. He didn't remember when they first met, or had their first dance. He didn't remember when they kissed. He didn't remember any time they had held each other out of fear. He didn't remember her.

"Fabian?"

"Who's Fabian?" He chuckles nervously. "Is this a joke?" The confusion rises in Fabian as the hurt does in Nina. "Who are you? Any of you?"

They all look at each other. No one knows how to answer him. _How do you tell someone so much in so little time?_ Nina wonders. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'll just go," the confused boy says, before turning and running away. As expected, it's Nina who runs after him, trying to get him to listen to her.

He runs into his room, seemingly for no reason at all. "Where am I?" He asks. "Why did I come in here?"

Nina can't help but express how upset she is, though she tries to remain levelheaded. "This is your room Fabian. Don't you remember? You share with Eddie! Don't you recognize any of your stuff?"

Simultaneously, they both look over to his bed. "Is that mine?" He whispers. 

Nina looks shocked. "No... and it shouldn't be here." She thinks for a second before grabbing the oxbell just laying on the foot of his bed, then pulling Fabian by the arm out of his room. "Come on."

He tries to protest, but eventually he gives up and lets her drag him back up to the room that he just ran out of.

She sighs as she walks back into the room. "The cowbell!" Amber exclaims. "Where did you find it?"

Nina takes a deep breath. "Fabian's room."

"So you did steal it!"

He looks back at her, confused and shocked at the same time. "Uh... I don't know," he stutters.

"No!" Nina cries out, defending him. "He didn't. I'm sure of it." And she was. After all, it simply wasn't in his nature to steal. It was him that tried to talk Patricia out of making Nina steal the attic key from Victor's room that first week. Plus, he would never do anything that he thought might hurt his godfather in any way. "But, now that we have it, we might as well take it down to the tunnels, use it, and get it back to the library as fast as we can."

"Sorry... go down where?" Fabian asks.

Nina purses her lips. "You're just gonna have to trust us," she says, grabbing him.

"I don't even know you," he replies, and tears well up in Nina's eyes. 

"I'm Nina! Try hard Fabian, don't you remember?"

"No," he admits. The wheels spin in his head, and something in heart reminds him. _Trust her, _he thinks, and he looks deep into her eyes. "But I do know that I trust you... with my life."

Nina gives a small smile. Even though he can't even remember her name, he can remember how he feels about her. And that was a good sign. "Ditto," is all she says to him, and she squeezes his arm.

He zones out as she talks to Patricia and Amber, then looks back at Nina. "If you're with me, say Sibuna."

"Sibuna," Fabian says immediately, even though he doesn't understand the significance of it.

The other two put their right hand up to their eye, and then even Fabian follows suit, making Nina grin. "Come on, let's go," Nina says and grabs him by the arm again. 

Never had she imagined it coming to this. Fabian forgetting her name was the worst she's felt since she transferred. Even him kissing Joy couldn't compare to the pure hopelessness she felt when he told her he couldn't remember her. Though, he didn't know his own name, either, and she knew it wasn't his fault. The curse had taken over his life, and he was completely oblivious to everything. Still, it hurt, imagining him completely forgetting her, and she hoped it would never, ever come to that after the curse was lifted. 

She wanted him in her life, even after they graduated. Whether this was as just friends or as a couple, she didn't know if she could stand losing him in her life. Since she's been at Anubis, he was always there for her. He was her first friend, even when she had no real friends here. He was the one that stuck up for her. He was the one who wanted to protect her.

Was this what love felt like?"

"Are you crying?" The boy asks as they make their way through the tunnels.

Even when he was completely oblivious, he was still looking out for her.

She wipes her eyes. "What? No." She smiles at him. "I'm fine. Let's just get this task finished so we can get your memory back."

Fabian nods and follows her through the tunnels.

Nina is holding his hand by the time they get down there. "Ok. It looks like we only have one more chance to get this right before these cracks join up and the whole roof comes down." She sighs. "I'll take the middle two horns. Fabian, just blow when I squeeze your hand, do what we do and... try to keep up." She whispers the last part, almost feeling sorry for him. If he had his memory, he would have said something about it.

But he didn't. 

"Ok."

She guides him to the horns and places the cowbell on the hook.

Fabian does nothing to fight her anymore. Though he doesn't even remember Nina's name, he knows she's doing her best to make that eventually, he will.

She'll fix him.

"Let's do this. Ready?"

The other two nod.

"Ok. Blow," she tells Fabian.

"N-now?" He asks, and Nina nods.

He does so, and the three of them finish the song, Nina guiding Fabian the whole way through it.

A loud noise echoes through the chamber, and Fabian and Patricia both panic and run. "Wait guys! Wait we did it! Well done!"

The two came back hesitantly into the room, and Nina tries to get Patricia to speak, which comes back as a stutter and cough.

"No, no, Nina. It'll be alright."

"I know, but... you remembered my name," Nina says, her excitement growing now.

"Of course I did! How could I forget your name?" Fabian chuckles.

"Fabian has his memory back!" Patricia exclaims, and the three celebrate.

"We'll come back later. We need to check on Amber and Alfie," Nina says after Fabian suggests looking at the next room.

Though he's happy, he can't help but feel like he's failed. How could he have forgotten her name? He promised her that he wouldn't forget her. He _promised._

They run back upstairs to make sure that Alfie and Amber are back to normal, which, to everyone's relief, they are. Right before they disperse, Fabian grabs Nina's arm.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks.

"Can't it wait? We really need to get this bell back to the museum."

Fabian stumbles over his words. "Um.. no, actually it can't."

She looks at him, a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I uh..." he looks down at the floor before back up at her. "Did I really forget your name?"

She purses her lips again, a habit she's picked up from Fabian himself. "Yeah. You did."

Fabian shakes his head. "Nina I'm so sorry. You know I wasn't myself and I... I can't imagine living and not knowing you." Nina just nods.

"Nina. You're my everything. You know that, right?"

At this, she looks right at him. His soft brown eyes pierce right through her soul, and she can see that even though he won't say anything, he's in love with her. He returns the feeling that she's felt for him since the very beginning. All she can do is stare back at him, and hope he'll say something.

"It will never happen again, Nina. I promise." He grabs her hands now. "I will not ever forget you. I want you in my life. Ok?"

She smiles at him and holds him tightly. "Ok," she replies. She won't let him forget her. As long as he's there by her side, he won't forget.

_And I won't forget you either, Fabian._

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen many good Fabina fics, and I figured since I just rewatched seasons one and two for the first time since I was like nine, I figured why not contribute a bit to the hardcore stans. This is also my favorite part of the season, so I couldn't help but wonder what Nina's thoughts were about it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my dumb little fic.


End file.
